Poción de amor
by blackstones3
Summary: Según el pergamino la persona que lo beba se enamorara de la primera persona que vea.–dijo soñador.–siempre he amado a Sakura-chan y hare cualquier cosa para que me corresponda ¡dattebayo!–dijo enérgico–Pensé que jugabas limpio para ganarte su corazón.


**Poción de amor**

En una noche de luna llena en medio de un enorme campo se ve una caldera encima de una pequeña fogata, rodeándola están tres encapuchados de negro. De la enorme caldera sale una gran nube de humo blanco mientras uno de los encapuchados menea el contenido de la caldera con un enorme palo de madera.

Uno de los encapuchados que estaba a su costado derecho no despegaba la vista de un librito naranja que tenía en manos y el encapuchado que estaba a su otro costado tenía un pergamino en una mano y en la otra sostenía un pincel dibujando algo en el pergamino.

-¡Wuajajajaja…! ¡Mi poción mágica esta lista! –dijo de forma tétrica el encapuchado que meneaba el palo riendo de forma macabra.

-Naruto si solo es agua con azúcar. –dijo el encapuchado del pincel mirándolo con indiferencia.

-¡Cállate Sai-baka!... ¡No solo tiene azúcar sino que también tiene colorante! –grito ofendido Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo y al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Kakashi-san no entiendo como usted está participando en algo como esto. —dice Sai mirando al peli-plata que levanto la vista de su libro para verlo con aburrimiento.

-Porque me gusta ver cuando joden a Sasuke. –dijo indiferente regresando nuevamente la vista de su libro.

-Mmm… tiene los mismos motivos que yo. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla. –es divertido hacer enojar al bastardo.

-¡Wuajajaja…! –seguía el rubio con sus risas macabras meneando el contenido de la caldera ignorando la plática que habían tenido sus dos compañeros.

¿Por qué Naruto, Kakashi y Sai están haciendo ese show?... bueno para que se den una idea vamos a regresarnos en el tiempo justo a esa mañana.

Flash back

Era una mañana tranquila de un agradable, justamente un día antes de noche buena en la aldea de konoha. Los pájaros cantaban, la nieve se veía adornando los tejados de algunas casas y las ramas de los secos arboles. Algunos aldeanos andaban de aquí para allá comprando los preparativos para las fiestas mañana, para celebrar con familia y amigos, comprando también regalos, muérdagos, etc.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que habían derrotado a Madara y la paz y tranquilidad reinaba nuevamente en la aldea, aunque nuestros héroes seguían haciendo misiones, pero comparadas con los problemas que tenían cuando Madara vivía eran pan comido.

Por otro lado Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, Naruto había cumplido su promesa de traerlo de regreso. El pelinegro se había dado cuenta de sus errores y no solo eso ayudo a la aldea donde nació a pelear contra Madara, volviendo a regresar el equipo siente… ¡claro! Con Sai incluido, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al Uchiha porque lo consideraba una copia barata que no se le acercaba ni un poco a él, pero no decía nada y pues su desagrado no se notaba tanto ya que seguía igual de serio con todos, con los únicos que hablaba un poco eran con Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto.

Entrando a la aldea iban Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio iba parloteando sus actos heroicos que tuvo en la misión y Sasuke solo lo ignoraba como siempre. Atrás de ellos iban Sai que no borraba de su rostro su falsa sonrisa y a su lado Kakashi que no dejaba de leer su preciada novela.

Naruto en esos años se había puesto más apuesto, cada vez dándole más parecido a su difunto padre, incluso había crecido algunos centímetros y sus facciones eran más toscas y masculinas. En cuanto a vestimenta seguía con la misma solo que en ese momento llevaba una bufanda color naranja rodeándole el cuello.

Sasuke también se le veía más maduro y alto, se había puesto mucho mas apuesto y su club de fans iba en aumento en esa aldea. Su vestimenta si había cambiado, usaba un pantalón algo holgado color azul, una camisa de mangas largas negra ceñida al cuerpo y encima un chaleco jounin que en su espalda tenía el símbolo de su clan.

En cuanto a Kakashi y Sai seguían iguales, solo que Sai con facciones más maduras, aunque su vestimenta tampoco cambiaba.

Los cuatro se detuvieron al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ellos sonriéndoles levemente. La chica también había cambiado un poco, sus facciones eran más afinadas y había crecido un poco su pecho. Seguía teniendo ese rostro lindo, pero más exquisito haciéndola ver más hermosa. Su vestimenta había cambiado un poco al hacer frio usaba un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa roja de cuello muy parecida a las que suele usar, solo que le quedaba ceñida y era de mangas largas, una bufanda roja adornaba su cuello y su cabellera había crecido unos cuantos centímetro ya que ella solía cortárselo, porque tenerlo tan largo le estorbaba en las misiones.

-¡Sakura-chian~~! –dijo de forma cantarina el rubio corriendo a ella manteniendo una mano en alto parándose a unos cuantos pasos de ella mientras que sus compañeros caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ellos. – ¿viniste a recibirnos? –pregunta melosos con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-Si. –dijo inclinando levemente su rostro y sonriendo.

-¡Kya…! ¡que felicidad! ¡Viniste a recibirme porque te diste cuenta que me amas! –grito emocionado extendiendo sus brazos dispuesta a abrazarla mirándola con ojos en forma de corazón, pero no alcanzo su propósito, ya que Sakura estampo su puño en su rostro mientras sonreía de forma forzada con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¿Quién dijo que vine a recibirte a ti solamente? –dijo con fastidio mientras que los tres hombres atrás del rubio negaban resignados.

-Se te extraño en la misión fea. –dijo Sai justo cuando Sakura quito el puño de la cara de rubio, que por cierto se le sumió la nariz y cayó el piso con el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo.

-Y yo también los extrañe, pero tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y Tsunade-sama me necesitaba. –dijo pensativa poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-Yo iré a entregar el informe. –dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Kakashi-sensei no cambia. –dijo negando resignada. –bueno como les fue bien en su misión les invito a comer. –dijo guiñándoles un ojo, al instante Naruto regreso a la vida y grito emocionado, pero asusto a Sakura por lo que ella le dio un coscorrón sacándole un chichón.

-¡Qué mala eres Sakura-chan! –dijo llorando y sobándose el área afectada.

-¿No iras a comer con nosotros? –pregunta Sai viendo como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sakura voltearan a verlo, mas el pelinegro no respondió y siguió caminando.

-Ese teme tan amargado como siempre. –dijo el rubio con molestia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grita Sakura y el pelinegro se detiene volteando levemente para mirarla.

-No tengo hambre Sakura. –dijo cortante.

-Solo te iba decir que tu departamento está al otro lado. –dijo con tranquilidad y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a Sai.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Teme ya deberías darte por vencido! –el rubio se tocaba la tripa apuntándolo con el dedo. – ¡ya pasaron dos años y aun no superas que Sakura-chan haya superado la faceta fan girl!¡ Jajaja…! ¡Incluso me quiere más a mí! ¡jajaja…! ¡¿qué pensabas? ¡¿Que te iba a suplicar que nos acompañaras?... ¡Me dan risa como siempre haces algo así para que te suplique! –seguía burlándose el rubio si darse cuenta del aura asesina que rodeaba al pelinegro y ni cuenta se dio que Sai y Sakura iban caminando ya alejado de ellos conversando mientras se dirigían a algún restaurante.

Sasuke camino a grandes zancadas hacia al rubio y le dio una patada que lo estampo contra un árbol.

-¡Usurantonkashi! –gruño molesto. – ¿Quién dice que yo hago todo eso que decías? –pregunta molesto, y es que solo Naruto lograba hacer que perdiera la compostura.

-¡Qué salvaje eres teme! ¡Tú y Sakura-chan son tal para cual! –dijo sobándose la cabeza y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. –todo lo arreglan a golpes. Mejor déjate de cobardías y pídele de una vez que te de Uchihitas para haber si se te quita lo amargado... pero ¿Cómo serán hijos de Sakura-chan y tuyos? … yo me los imagino con cara de amargados y fuerza de elefante –dijo pensativo sin ver como las mejillas del pelinegro se habían sonrosado y no exactamente por el frio, aunque su cara de enojo seguía presente. – ¿are? –dijo extrañado al abrir los ojos. – ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? ¿acaso lo imaginaste? ¿te gusta en verdad Sakura-chan? – Sasuke tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha. –déjame decirte que aunque te guste no podrás tenerla, solo te decía bromeando los de los Uchihitas, porque Sakura-chan tendrá Uzumaki junior. Ella será la digna mujer del futuro hokage. –dijo asintiendo una y otra vez muy convencido. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos al oír algo así como un millar de pájaros, viendo asustado a Sasuke mirándolo con el sharingan activado y su mano derecha desprendiendo rayos azules. – ¡hehe…! ¡teme ya sabes que solo bromeaba! –dijo alejándose un par de pasos, pasos que Sasuke avanzo. –solo trataba de hacerte enojar teme, se que tu sonrojo fue solo por el frio y nunca se te pasaría por la cabeza tener hijos con Sakura-chan, después de todo la vez como amiga. –dijo mas nervioso. –y ella también te ve como amigo, por eso cuando tenga mis lindos hijos serás su padrino. –dijo soñador mirando el horizonte, pero se topo con el puño envuelto en electricidad de Sasuke que le estampo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-Dobe. –dijo molesto mirando el puntito en el cielo que era Naruto (solo espero que no lo haya sacado del planeta T.T) Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar con completa tranquilidad a su departamento, pero se detuvo al ver a un montón de mujeres mirándolos con ojos en forma de corazón, incluso Karin e Ino estaban ahí, todas tenían regalos en mano. –_ (¡demonios! Olvide la competencia que hacen estas locas un día antes de noche buena…. Me siguen para ver que regalo escojo y según ellas, gana la competencia para pasar la velada de mañana conmigo -.-)_ –Sasuke por su supervivencia personal comenzó a saltar los tejados huyendo de ellas, pero para su desgracias muchas de sus fans eran ninjas y lo seguían por lo que aumento su velocidad para que no lo alcancen.

* * *

Kakashi había salido de dar el informe a la Hokage y caminaba tranquilamente hacia su departamento. Apenas iba a sacar su novela para leerla cuando detuvo su paso y su mano que iba a su bolsillo viendo como frente a él, justamente a sus pies caía Naruto golpeándose de lleno el rostro.

-Ese teme. –gruño el rubio sentándose estilo indio en el piso sobándose el rostro sin darse cuenta que su sensei estaba frente a él mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-Sasuke si que te pego duro ahora Naruto, mira que desde la entrada te mando a mediación de la aldea. –dijo despreocupado.

-¿sensei? –dijo sorprendido levantando el rostro para verlo. – ¿Cómo sabe que fue Sasuke el que me golpeo y no Sakura-chan?

-Porque traes quemado el rostro y si hubiera sido Sakura estarías en el hospital con Tsunade-sama tratando de reconstruirte los huesos con chakra. –dijo con su ojito cerrándose señal de estar sonriendo.

-Es verdad. –dijo el rubio sobándose la barbilla.

-¿Y ahora porque te pego? –pregunta poniéndose en cuclillas.

-Que se yo, es un amargado que por todo se enoja. –dijo inocentemente pero al ver que su sensei lo miraba sin creerle suspiro con pesadez. –solo me burlaba de él porque aun sigue fantaseando con que Sakura-chan le rogara porque coma con ella como antes y lo hice imaginarse hijos de él con ella. –dijo con tranquilidad. –pero es que es mas baka que yo. –dijo molesto cruzándose los brazos.

-¿Ósea que admites que eres un baka? –dijo con burla y el rubio lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Me lo dicen tanto que ya me la creí. —dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. –bueno ese no es el tema. –dijo recuperando la compostura y poniendo muecas de seriedad. –usted también lo ha notado ¿verdad? –lo mira ilusionado.

-¿Qué? –dijo haciéndose el desentendido. – ¿que Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura y quiere llamar su atención como antes, rechazando la amabilidad de ella esperando que Sakura le ruegue como cuando niños? –el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza. –no, no lo he notado. –dijo despreocupado y el rubio cayo estilo anime.

-¡No juegue conmigo sensei! –grita enojado sentándose de golpe. –si alguien como yo lo noto es seguro que usted también.

-Tienes razón. –dijo sobándose la barbilla pensativo. –y es que antes lo ocultaba mas pero ahora es muy obvio. –el rubio asintió varias veces emocionado. –ahora Sasuke se sonroja cuando ella le sonríe y aunque sea muy leve el sonrojo lo he notado. –el rubio asintió dándole la razón. –se le queda viendo cuando ella esta distraída. –el rubio asintió nuevamente.

-También murmura su nombre cuando está dormido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

-No piense mal que lo escuche cuando me toco la guardia en la misión. –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Menos mal. –dijo soltando un largo suspiro. –pensé que era verdad eso que se rumoraba. –dijo tocándose el pecho.

-¿Qué? –pregunta inocente.

-Que tú y Sasuke son gay y se aman. De Sasuke comprobé que no cuando note como miraba a Sakura, pero de ti aun tenía mis dudas. –dijo con seriedad mirándolo de forma sospechosa y el rubio se puso azul del asco.

-¡Claro que no soy gay sensei! –grita molesto. –sabe que me gusta Sakura-chan y desde niños, además lo he mostrado abiertamente no como el teme que nunca ha demostrado que le gusta alguien hasta ahora y solo lo notamos los que lo conocemos bien. –dijo molesto.

-Bueno si según tú te gusta Sakura ¿Por qué quieres que Sasuke admita que le gusta? ¿no crees que eso hará que ellos estén juntos?... después de todo, aunque Sakura aparente no sentir nada por Sasuke todo sabemos que solo se hace la indiferente porque no quiere perder la amistad de Sasuke, además que tiene orgullo y no quiere que él se lo vuelva a pisotear. –el rubio bajo la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero Sakura-chan merece tener su felicidad, después de todo sufrió mucho por el teme y si es correspondida me gustaría que dejara de pensar que no lo es. –dijo con tristeza.

-Siempre has sido un buen chico. –dijo acariciándole la cabeza y el rubio la levanto sonriéndole con tristeza. –siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti. –dijo en forma fraternal.

-No es eso, además cuando la vieja curo a Sasuke cuando teníamos doce y Sakura-chan lo abrazo al despertar pude notar que él ama a Sakura-chan desde niños más ahora que ya no tiene oscuridad en su corazón se permite demostrarlo. –dijo el rubio.

-Y eres más listo de lo que aparentas. –felicita con burla y Naruto lo miro ofendido, pero luego suspiro con pesadez.

-Solo pienso que ellos merecen ser felices después de haber sufrido tanto. Además lo de Sakura-chan ya lo supere, se que ella no es para mí y muy pronto encontrare a la indicada ¡dattebayo! –lo ultimo lo dijo enérgico y Kakashi sonrío orgulloso bajo su máscara. –así que por eso quiero darles un regalo de navidad a ambos. –dijo travieso. –y tengo un plan muy divertido, pero necesito su ayuda sensei. –dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Prométeme que Sasuke hará algo ridículo y te ayudo si pensarlo.

-Eso es lo más seguro. —dijo sonriendo deforma zorruna.

-Cuenta conmigo. –dijo rápidamente y el rubio amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

Kakashi y Naruto iban caminando hacia el departamento de Sakura, el peli-plata como siempre sin despegar la vista de su libro mientras que el rubio iba con las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

-Una pregunta. –dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro. – ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que hable con Sakura si el regalo es tuyo?

-Porque prometió ayudarme. –dijo mirándolo de reojo. –además que es más listo que yo y sabe cómo hacerle para que Sakura-chan no lo golpee.

-Debo de admitir que con estos años has aprendido a usar el cerebro. –dijo Kakashi mirándolo de reojo y el rubio sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-En la vida uno va aga… ¡oiga! –grito ofendido dándose cuenta del insulto.

-Bueno, aprendiste a usarlo solo un poco. –comenta divertido y el rubio infla los mofles en un tierno puchero.

Llegando a la casa de la chica ambos se detuvieron en la puerta, Naruto miro a su sensei sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¡Suerte sensei! –dice dándole ánimos y Kakashi alzo una ceja.

-¿No entraras tú?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Sakura-chan desquite su coraje conmigo como siempre? …no gracias. –dijo saltando hacia los arbustos escondiéndose.

-Se me está volviendo listillo el chamaco. –susurro para sí mismo con su ojo entrecerrado y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia… ¡total! Sabía que Sakura no lo golpearía a él y si lo intentaba escaparía como siempre, así que toco la puerta esperando que le abran.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se extraño al ver a su sensei con su ojito cerrado señal de estar sonriendo.

-¡Yo! –dijo levantando una mano en son de saludo.

-¡Qué sorpresa sensei! Diría tiempo sin verlo, pero lo acabo de ver hace un rato y usted de maleducado ni me saludo. –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo siento, es que tenía algo de prisa. –dijo rascándose la nuca y Sakura lo miro sin creerle. –pero comencemos de nuevo; ¿Cómo estas Sakura? –pregunta con falso interés.

-Ando muy gastada con los regalos de estas fechas, así que no tengo dinero para prestarle. –dijo dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Kakashi puso su pie impidiendo que la cerrara y Sakura la abrió nuevamente toda mirándolo con fastidio.

-Que cruel alumna. –dijo ofendido. – ¿Por qué piensas que he venido por eso? –puso su mano en el pecho justo del lado del corazón haciendo una mueca como si doliera.

-Porque solo es amable y atento conmigo cuando me pide dinero, o quiere que lo invite a comer. –dijo mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-¿enserio? –pregunta nervioso rascándose la nuca y Sakura asintió mientras que Naruto que observaba todo asentía dándole la razón a su amiga. –bueno de hecho ahora no vine a eso, sino más bien a contarte un plan para que consigas el corazón de Sasuke. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sakura ensancho los ojos poniéndose toda roja.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero ganar el corazón de Sasuke? –grita nerviosa y alterada. –ya pase mi etapa de enamoramiento hacia él y ahora solo lo veo como un amigo. –se defendió mas en sus ojos demostraba lo contrario.

-Oh bueno. –dijo tranquilo aparentando creerle. –entonces le diré este plan a Karin o Ino, seguro a ellas les interesara. –dijo dando media vuelta.

_-(pero que hace sensei)_ –pensó el rubio golpeándose la frente, pero vio como Kakashi estaba por dar un paso que detuvo en el aire al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro deteniéndolo.

Kakashi la miro de reojo notando que tenía la cabeza agachada y conociéndola sabía que estaba muy nerviosa y toda sonrojada por lo que sonrío divertido bajo su máscara.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

-Supongamos que aun lo amo. –dijo nerviosa mientras que Kakashi daba media vuelta cuando ella soltó su hombro para así verla notando que había levantado el rostro dejando ver su sonrojo y ojos llorosos ante el nerviosismo. –dije supongamos. –aclaro al ver la mirada picarona de su sensei. – ¿en verdad es un buen plan? –Kakashi ocultaba lo divertido que le estaba pareciendo eso.

-Es cien por ciento icha-icha seguro. –dijo con seriedad y a Sakura como al rubio que estaba escondido le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Lo escucho. –dijo Sakura con seriedad.

-No te lo puedo decir. –dijo con falsa pena. –este plan es solo para alguien que en verdad ame a Sasuke y como lo tuyo es un supongamos no me puedo arriesgar a que más personas lo sepan o podría llegar a oídos de Sasuke y no saldría el plan. –Sakura bajo la cabeza.

-Aun lo amo. —susurro muy quedito que solo Kakashi lo escucho.

-No escuche, lo siento. –lógicamente haría que no lo escucho para joder más a su alumna, ya que todos saben que su hobby favorito es joder a sus inocentes alumnos cada que haya oportunidad.

-Aun lo amo. –dijo un poco, pero solo un poco más fuerte que solo Kakashi lo escucho.

-Debo tener algo en el oído Sakura porque no oí bien. –dijo metiéndose un dedo en el oído para sacarse una basura imaginaria, como le estaba divirtiendo eso.

-¡Dije que aun amo a Sasuke! –grito a todo pulmón, pero al darse cuenta se tapo la boca y volteo a todos lados esperando que no haya monos en la costa que la hayan oído, al ver que no había nadie suspiro aliviada mientras que Kakashi sonreía divertido y Naruto estaba impresionado.

-Bueno te diré el plan, pero déjame pasar alumna mal educada. –

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada pero igual se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Naruto escondido tras los arbustos tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo como su sensei pasaba a la casa de su amiga.

_-(Kakashi-sensei siempre me sorprende O.O no solo consiguió que ella se interese en el plan si no que también que admita que está enamorada del teme O.O no cabe duda que solo Kakashi-sensei lograría algo así u.u)_

* * *

Y finalmente había llegado el anochecer y en uno de los puentes estaban dos encapuchados, uno con las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y el otro leyendo una novela que sostenía en sus manos, la única razón por la que por la que le segundo había llegado puntual era porque se la había pasado todo el tiempo con el rubio.

En eso llega Sai con tranquilidad uniéndose con los dos encapuchados que lo esperaban.

-Aquí está el pergamino falso que me pediste. –dijo entregándoselo al rubio el cual lo tomo y lo guardo rápidamente. – me dijeron lo del plan y todo eso pero tengo dos preguntas. –dijo serio.

-¿dime? –dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras que Kakashi seguía metido en su mundo de lectura.

-¿Por qué hacer todo este show si la formula será falsa?

-Para darle más realismo. –dijo con emoción y a Sai le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Bueno medio entiendo eso, después de todo es una de tus locuras pero ¿Por qué las capuchas?

-¡Por el realismo Sai-baka! –dijo hastiado y a Sai le resbalo otra gota de sudor de la nuca. –toma tu capucha. –dijo extendiéndole una y el pelinegro la tomo resignado

Y así fue como estos tres se encontraban en medio de un campo de entrenamiento haciendo una pócima falsa solo por capricho del rubio y los otros dos lo ayudaban a su realismo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

The end flash back

* * *

Al día siguiente, para ser más exactos el veinticuatro de diciembre Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento tomándose un café.

El pelinegro le dio un sorbo a su café y recargo su codo izquierdo en la mesa recargando su mejilla en su mano, inclinando su cabeza mirando una caja rectangular envuelta con un papel llamativo y un moño.

_-(¿Por qué compre eso si no se lo voy a dar?... se verá muy obvio si solo a ella le doy regalo… ¿tal vez si compro regalos para los demás?… ¡definitivamente no! ¬¬… ¿y si se lo dejo en la puerta de su casa? u.u)_ –el pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro. –tks… no sé porque pienso en tantas sonseras. –susurro con desagrado.

En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta de forma algo desesperada y el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez nuevamente.

-Seguro es el dobe. –dijo con fastidio tomando el regalo para esconderlo en un lugar donde el rubio no hurgaría… ¡exacto! En el librero de su recamara atrás de libros sin dibujitos.

Ya escondido el regalo se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió viendo a un rubio temblando del frio mirándolo molesto.

-Casi muero congelado haya fuera porque te tardaste en abrir. –dijo con reproche adentrándose a la casa sin que Sasuke le diera permiso.

-No tengo tanta suerte. –dijo con indiferencia mas el rubio que ya estaba sentado en el sillón de lo más tranquilo tapándose con una cobija que estaba ahí, por lo que no lo escucho.

Con fastidio Sasuke cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cocina, cuando regreso traía una taza de café humeante en manos y caminaba hacia el rubio.

-¡Gracias teme! –dijo extendiendo su mano, pero Sasuke lo paso de largo sentándose en el otro sillón y dándole un sorbo a su café dejando a un rubio con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Ya sabía que era muy hermoso para ser verdad. –murmuro mirándolo molesto y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida. –por cierto ¿Quién gano la competencia de entregarte el regalo? –pregunta divertido.

-Nadie. Logre escapar. –dijo cortante.

-¡Oh! Ya veo porque hay una montaña de regalos fuera de tu departamento. —Sasuke suspiro con pesadez pensando que tendrá que recoger todo eso para tirarlo a la basura.

-No viniste a hablar solo de eso ¿verdad? Porque de ser así ya vete. –dijo cortante y el rubio lo miro ofendido pero después suspiro con pesadez.

-En verdad vine a preguntarte algo mucho más importante. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke oculto su curiosidad, era muy raro que el rubio se ponga serio, al menos que sea realmente importante. –Sasuke. –dijo mirándolo de forma penetrante. – ¿amas a Sakura-chan? –el pelinegro uso su autocontrol esforzándose al máximo para no mostrar sorpresa, ni mucho menos sonrojarse ya que ahí no podía usar el pretexto de que es por el frio.

-Si vienes a preguntar idioteces mejor vete. –dijo con fastidio.

-Es enserio Sasuke, necesito saberlo. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke volteo el rostro.

-Es una preciada amiga. –contesto eso sin mirarlo y al oír el largo suspiro del rubio volteo a verlo extrañado.

-Es un alivio saber eso. –dijo tocándose el pecho. –así no me sentiré culpable al hacer lo que tengo que hacer. –Sasuke alzo ambas cejas viendo como el rubio sacaba un pergamino y se lo aventaba, y este lo atrapo abriéndolo.

-Poción del amor. –dijo incrédulo leyéndolo.

-Si. Kakashi-sensei me lo dio como regalo de navidad adelantado, es una receta muy antigua y ya la hice siguiendo cada paso con ayuda de Kakashi-sensei. –dijo sacando un pequeño frasco trasparente donde se veía un liquido rosa. –se la daré a Sakura-chan para que se enamore de mi… Según el pergamino la persona que lo beba se enamorara de la primera persona que vea. –dijo soñador. –siempre he amado a Sakura-chan y hare cualquier cosa para que me corresponda ¡dattebayo! –dijo enérgico.

-Pensé que jugabas limpio para ganarte su corazón. –dijo con molestia el pelinegro conteniéndose para partirle la cara y robarle la pócima.

-Es que ya son muchos años y por más que me esfuerzo nada que lo consigo, además me dijeron que está saliendo con alguien y parece que se está enamorando. –Naruto era consciente de que el chakra de su amigo se había alterado y un aura asesina lo rodeaba, pero fue valiente y estaba dispuesto a terminar todo eso. –así que le daré la pócima para no perderla. –dijo decidido poniéndose de pie dejando caer la cobija. –bueno solo venía a decirte eso. Me voy para darle la pócima a Sakura-chan y así pasar la noche buena juntos… supe que sus padres no están, así que lo de la reunión de equipo tal vez no vallamos. –dijo pervertido y Sasuke ya tenía el sharingan activado de lo furioso que estaba. –prometo que serás el padrino de bodas y de nuestro primer hijo. –dijo sonriéndole de forma zorruna y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Como si fuera a permitírtelo. –dijo tétrico poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su departamento buscando el chakra del rubio.

Cuando lo encontró salto con más velocidad y Naruto al sentir su chakra cerca también acelero.

-¡Dobe! –grita furioso con ambas manos siendo rodeadas con chakra azul que desprendía rayos.

-¡Oh Sasuke! ¿quieres ver todo?... ¡qué buen amigo eres! –dijo el rubio volteando levemente y acelerando su paso. –_(espero no morir T.T)_

-¡Ven dobe, tengo que decirte algo! –grito tétrico.

-¡Me lo dices después teme que tengo prisa! –dijo acelerando su paso poniéndose pálido del miedo al sentir que Sasuke hacia lo mismo. –_(espero que Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y Sai ya estén en el lugar acordado T.T)_

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento donde solía entrenar el equipo siete se encontraban Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, los tres al sentir ambos chakras voltearon a su dirección viendo a Naruto corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de hecho así era, mientras que Sasuke corría atrás de él como si lo quisiera matar, que por cierto así era.

-Sai. –dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro y este asintió sacando rápidamente un pergamino donde dibujo a gran velocidad muchas serpientes las cuales salieron del pergamino y amarraron el cuerpo de Sasuke, el cual las rompió, pero volvían a salir más amarrándolo, así pasaba sucesivamente y Sai no dejaba de dibujarlas.

Naruto llego a Sakura y la tomo con uno de sus brazos de la cintura y la inclino dejándola medio acostada para después sacar la botella y abrirla con los dientes, sin más se la empino en la boca, todo eso paso a una velocidad impresionante que la chica no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke había dejado de forcejear con las serpientes y se quedo congelado viendo con ojos muy abiertos como Sakura prácticamente bebía toda la pócima. Kakashi tranquilo camino poniéndose a su lado mientras que Sai mejor prefirió mantener la distancia, aun era joven para morir según él.

-Finalmente esos dos estarán juntos y pronto veremos pequeños Uzumaki revoltosos corriendo por la aldea. –dijo tranquilamente y Sasuke movió su pupila para verlo.

-¿tu ya sabias eso desde el principio y lo ayudaste? –pregunta tétrico.

-Sipi. –dijo con tranquilidad. –la imagen de sus hijos corriendo por la aldea me convenció. –dijo meloso y Sasuke rompió las víboras de tinta y estaba por encestarle un chidori en el culo pero la tos de Sakura lo interrumpió haciendo que voltea a verla.

La botella de la pócima estaba tirada en el piso completamente vacía y Sakura estaba tosiendo aun recargada en el brazo del rubio que la miraba acá todo tipo galán de telenovela. Sakura dejo de toser.

-¡No abras los ojos! –grito alterado Sasuke, tanto Kakashi como Sai se sorprendieron al verlo por primera vez perder el control de esa forma.

-¿eh? –Sakura abrió los ojos viendo a Naruto y Sasuke se dejo caer de rodilla mientras una corriente de aire le daba de lleno ondeando el cabello y ropa. –Naruto. –dijo Sakura mirándolo soñadora.

-Sakura-chan. –dijo el rubio todo estilo protagonista encontrándose con su amada.

La peli-rosa extendió su mano tocando la mejilla del rubio, el cual cerró los ojos y poco a poco se acercaba a ella para besarla, mientras que Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando gustosa el beso.

Sasuke se puso rápidamente de pie y desapareció reapareciendo enfrente de ellos, de forma brusca quito a Sakura de brazos del rubio haciendo que este bese el aire.

-¿Are? –dijo extrañado el rubio abriendo los ojos viendo que Sasuke tenía cargada a Sakura estilo princesa. –teme deja que sellemos nuestro amor como es debido. –dijo con reproche.

-No. –su cabeza estaba agachada haciendo que su flequillo le tapara el rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada del pelinegro, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en sus ojos y eso hizo que sintiera una opresión en su corazón.

-No puedo dejar que la beses ni aunque ella ahora te ame. –dijo en un susurro que solo ellos tres pudieron escuchar.

-Sasuke-kun. –susurro la chica.

-Yo la a… por más que lo intentaba no podía decirlo y Sakura sonrío levemente.

-Teme no seas envidioso. –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra. –dijiste que no la amas así que deja que nos amemos nosotros libremente. –dijo todo estilo poético.

-¡No dije eso! –grita molesto volteando a verlo.

-Lo dijiste. –dijo con seguridad el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Solo dije que era una preciada amiga. –dijo mandándole rayitos con la mirada, los otros dos espectadores miraban atentos la pelea.

-Esto es más bueno que el icha icha. –dijo con interés Kakashi y Sai asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso significa que no la amas porque a una amiga no se le ama se le aprecia. –dijo con seguridad el rubio también mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Deja de joder yo si la a… enserio lo intentaba pero no podía decirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso y las palabras no le salían.

-Mira ni puedes decirlo. –dijo el rubio negando. –entonces no la amas porque si la amaras pudieras decirlo como yo mira: Sakura-chan te amo, te amo te amo... –decía de forma cantarina y mofándose.

Sakura volteo a ver al rubio impresionada, pero le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo casi bailar diciendo te amo como si recitara una canción demostrándole que solo jugaba. Sasuke pensando que Sakura miraba al rubio porque se enternecía por su declaración se enfureció.

-Sakura. –llamo de forma tétrica y esta volteo mientras que el rubio había dejado de cantar para mirarlo curioso pero ensancho los ojos al igual que los demás cuando Sasuke estampo sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura estaba tan impresionada que no le correspondía el beso mientras que Sasuke movía sus labios con torpeza y timidez al ser el primero, bueno el segundo, pero el de Naruto no cuenta según él.

-¡Teme sí que eres lanzado! –grito el rubio parpadeando haciendo que rápidamente se separaran.

-Digno alumno mío. –dijo orgulloso Kakashi.

-Mira que el plan funciono. –comenta Sai pero al ver que tanto Kakashi como Naruto voltean a verlo molestos con los dedos sobre sus labios para que se callara, el pelinegro se tapo la boca.

-¿Plan? –Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja y miro a Sakura que sonreía traviesa con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. –_ (debí imaginarme algo así… no sé cómo me creí el cuento de una pócima del amor -.-)_

-Bueno yo ya me voy, por cierto lo de la velada de equipo la dejamos para cuando Sasuke no quiera matarme. –dijo Naruto y corrió levantando una nube de tierra.

-Opino igual que Naruto. –dijo Sai dibujando un enorme ave que al despegarse del pergamino emprendió vuelo con el chico ya arriba de ella.

-Iré a visitar a mi abuelita. –dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un puff.

-Si no tiene abuela sensei. –murmuro Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿tú estabas con ellos en el plan? –pregunta de forma tétrica Sasuke estremeciendo a la chica que aun tenía en brazos.

-¿me creerías si te digo que me obligaron? –dijo sin mirarlo chocando sus dedos con inocencia.

-¿Entonces no amas a Naruto? –pregunta para estar seguro de que lo de la pócima era mentira, después de todo no está mal asegurarse.

-No. –dijo con inocencia aun chocando sus dedos.

-¿Hiciste todo esto porque aun me amas? –ya no estaba tan enojado y eso lo demostraba su sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia y seguridad, cosa que noto Sakura.

-No te creas mucho. –dijo cruzándose de brazos, inflando los mofles y volteando su rostro ofendida. –solo fue una broma y ya. Aquí el que demostró amarme fuiste tú. –dijo con arrogancia y las mejillas del pelinegro adquirieron un leve sonrojo. – ¡auch! – exclamo en el momento que su trasero choco con el suelo, ya que Sasuke sin consideración la había dejado caer. – ¡¿qué demonios te pasa imbécil? Al menos avisa. –dijo furiosa apuntándolo con el dedo. – ¿Qué… que haces? –pregunto nerviosa cuando Sasuke se puso encima de ella apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo al costado de sus piernas.

Sin decirle nada el pelinegro tomo sus muñecas y la acostó en el piso quedando prácticamente encima de ella.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? –dijo nerviosa por la cercanía y mirada penetrante del chico.

-Recibiendo parte de mí regalo por adelantado de navidad. –dijo con arrogancia rosando su nariz con la de ella embriagándose ambos con sus respiraciones. –el tuyo lo tengo en casa y te lo daré cuando vayas a mi departamento para pasar la noche buena juntos. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida haciéndola sonrojar mas.

-¡Oye! ¡no te tomes tantas confianzas! –dijo ofendida. – sabia que lo pervertido de Kakashi y Naruto se te pegaría. –dijo negando resignada. – ¿quien dijo que pasare la noche contigo?

-Pensé que eso suelen hacer las parejas en esa fecha. –dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Numero uno: tú y yo no somos pareja. Numero dos: solo pasan la velada juntos más no la noche haciendo quien sabe qué cosa pervertida tengas en tu cabeza. –dijo ofendida.

-En mi cabeza no hay nada pervertido, solo tengo pensado que cenemos juntos y que después de recibir mi regalo me des la otra parte del tuyo. –dijo con arrogancia mirándola burlón y Sakura ensancho los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojándose más ante el bochorno. –y desde ahora ya somos pareja así que sería algo normal.

-¿Y lo somos porque tú lo dices? –pregunta irónica y Sasuke asintió haciéndola enojar mas.

-Eres mía porque yo lo digo y no dejare que estés con nadie más que conmigo. –dijo con seguridad haciéndola enojar mas.

-¡No soy ningún objeto y ya te dije que no pasare la noche contigo haciendo esas perversiones pervertido! –grito molesta.

-No es nada pervertido que comencemos a practicar a hacer Uchiha. –dijo con indiferencia, pero sus ojos dejaban ver diversión mientras que Sakura se sentía más abochornada. –no seas cruel Sakura y no permitas que sea el único en mi clan, en tus manos esta darme hijos. –susurro en su oído de forma provocativa estremeciéndola. –ahorita dame la parte de mi regalo que es aceptar ser mi mujer. –seguía susurrando solo que ahora lo hizo de una forma más dulce que enterneció a la chica.

-Sasuke-kun. –dijo tocándole el torso tomando su ropa en un puño.

-¿aceptas? –pregunta levantando el rostro mirándola a los ojos con seriedad, se veía que ya no estaba jugando y en verdad ansiaba la respuesta.

-Si. –dijo con sus ojos nublados donde se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, siempre había deseado ese momento y ahora que pasaba no lo podía creer.

Sasuke sonrío levemente de forma sincera y con sensualidad paso su lengua por las pequeñas gotas que salían de los ojos de Sakura limpiándolas. Cerrando los ojos ambos fundieron sus labios en un beso tierno, lento y torpe que poco a poco fue siendo algo habilidoso ya que ambos aprendían rápidos. Cuando la respiración hizo falta ambos se separaron con sus frentes unidas respirando agitados, las mejillas sonrosadas y mirándose a los ojos.

-Entonces. –dijo de pronto adquiriendo un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. – ¿empezamos a practicar para en la noche? –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al ver como la chica fruncía el entrecejo. – ¡vamos Sakura! ¡he estado controlando mucho mis hormonas y ya estoy hasta el tope, regálame esto de navidad! –dijo divertido, por primera vez estaba mostrando reacciones que tenía mucho sin hacerlo, pero es que ahora se sentía liberado de hacerlo con ella, estaba muy emocionado por saber que aun lo amaba aunque no se lo haya dicho lo sabía, porque para que haya participado en ese plan era por algo.

Veo que eres como todos los hombres, piensas con la cabeza de abajo. –dijo molesta.

-Solo contigo pienso con la cabeza de abajo. –dijo provocativo acercando un poco su entrepierna a ella haciéndola gemir un poco al sentir la excitación de él. – ¿ves que me he estado controlando? solo con un beso me has puesto así y bueno también tiene que ver las fantasías que me he inventado ahorita y aquí mismo, pero sé que hace frio así que te doy oportunidad de que vallamos a mi departamento. –dijo picaron y Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Callado caías mejor. –gruño molesta. –y no te daré eso de navidad, así que deja de joder. –dijo firme y Sasuke sonrío socarrón.

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto para después cargarla como costal de papas y empezar a saltar los arboles camino hacia su departamento mientras que la peli-rosa golpeaba su espalda gritando para que la soltara, más el pelinegro seguía su camino ignorándola.

De tejado a tejado Sasuke llego a su departamento donde se adentro en el con ella.

-¡Sasuke-kun dije que no! –dijo con firmeza.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero necesito una ducha. –dijo bajándola con cuidado. – ¿me acompañas? –pregunta burlón.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gruño molesta.

-Ya lo capte. –dijo tranquilo dando media vuelta para ir a la ducha que si no se la daba se le echaba encima sin importar reclamos.

Sakura se quedo ahí, algo nerviosa se sentó en el sillón sintiéndose extraña por todo lo que acaba de pasar, no podía creérselo del todo. Por la ventana vio que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse.

_**-(¿Qué demonios haces ahí sentada? Ò.Ó ¡vete y viola a nuestro Sasuke-kun! Llevas tiempo esperando que esto pasara y te acobardas ¬¬ en vez de estar sentada deberías estar con él en la ducha contemplando su bien formado cuerpo *¬*)**_ –Sakura suspiro ante la locura de su inner, aunque era verdad todo lo que decía, pero tenía miedo, nunca había hecho eso, además una parte de ella pensaba que tal vez Sasuke solo la quería para tener sexo, pero rápidamente descarto eso, lo conocía y sabia que no era esa clase de hombre, además de ser así no hubiera hecho todo ese show hace rato quedando en vergüenza delante de todos, incluso ella misma vio en sus ojos como trataba de decirle "Te amo" mas no podía y conociéndolo sabía que no podía porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, mas en sus ojos noto que se esforzaba por decirlo. –_** (si ya sabes todo eso ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué dudas?)**_ –Sakura se puso de pie con sus ojos mostrando decisión, estaba segura de lo que sentía y quería estar con él y si él también lo deseaba no había porque dudar.

Con firmeza camino hacia la habitación del chico oyendo el agua caer desde el baño, poco a poco se fue quitando su ropa dejándola caer en el suelo hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Puso sus brazos en sus pechos tapándolos y con su rostro demasiado rojo camino hacia al baño abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke estaba bajo el agua algo fría tratando de que su excitación pasara, pero escucho la puerta abrirse y volteo ensanchando los ojos al ver a Sakura sin nada de ropa con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Sakura? –dice nervioso sin poder evitar mirar todo el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

Sakura sin levantar la mirada camino a él deteniéndose unos pocos centímetros alcanzando a mojarse un poco con el agua.

-La verdad. –dijo nerviosa. –te amo y deseo estar contigo. –susurro

Sasuke sonrío levemente de forma sincera y sus ojos mostraron la felicidad que sentía al escuchar nuevamente de los labios de ella que lo amaba, lo carnal no tenía mucha importancia para él, pero mentiría si dijera que no la deseaba, mas al verla ahí sin nada que la cubra, quería tenerla en todos los sentidos, ser el primero y único que este con ella.

-¿segura? –dijo tomándola de la barbilla. – ¿no te sientes presionada? –quería que ella se entregue por ella misma no porque con su juegos de hace un momento la haya presionado.

-Segura–dijo con seguridad. –pero necesito saber si esto no es un juego para ti, es que las cosas fueron tan de repente y rápido que no lo puedo creer. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, necesitaba quitarse esa espina.

-¿crees que yo jugaría con algo así y con alguien tan importante para mí? –pregunta serio no mostrando lo ofendido que estaba, después de todo la entendía.

-No. –susurro nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de él que sentía el miembro del chico duro chocar contra su vientre.

Sasuke no lo resistió más y se inclino para besar los labios de ella. Sakura dejo que la besara respondiéndole rodeando con sus brazos su cuello sintiendo que él la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más a él, por lo que ambos gimieron cuando el pene erecto de Sasuke se aprisiono mas en el vientre de ella.

Con una de sus manos el pelinegro cerró la llave para que el agua dejara de correr, de igual forma ambos ya estaban empapados.

Con lentitud rompió el beso y cargo a la chica sacándole un gemido de sorpresa, dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa al mirarla que ella respondió con una más grande, se encamino afuera del baño y con absoluta delicadeza la acostó en la cama posicionándose encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Beso suavemente sus labios usando ahora su lengua, adentrándola en la cavidad de ella, con torpeza sus lenguas danzaban en un compás lento y excitante. Cuando la falta de oxigeno les hizo falta rompieron el beso.

El pelinegro comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando en un camino de besos hasta sus senos mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta el sexo de Sakura acariciándolo sintiéndolo ya húmedo. Cuando paso su dedo por el roso el clítoris sus labios besaron uno de sus pezones sacándole un gemido a la peli-rosa.

-Sasuke-kun. –exclamo en un suave gemido acariciándole el pelo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenia los labios entreabiertos.

El oír su nombre salir de los labios de ella de esa forma lo excito más y metió completamente el pezón a su boca succionándolo mientras su otra mano masajeaba el otro y la que estaba en el sexo de ella acariciaba el clítoris haciéndola que su respiración fuera más entrecortada.

Las caricias siguieron y Sakura guio una de sus manos buscando el miembro de él, le daba algo de pena pero cuando lo encontró lo tomo en ella sacándole un jadeo. Tímida comenzó a mover su mano lentamente masturbándolo.

Sasuke al sentir las caricias en su miembro saco el pezón de su boca y levanto el rostro topándose con el lindo rostro de ella que mostraba muecas de placer que lo enloquecían. Si ella seguía acariciándolo así sabia que pronto se vendría, así que con mucho pesar puso su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su pene haciendo que la detuviera y lo mirara curiosa.

-¿no te gusta? –pregunta con inocencia.

-Porque me gusta más de lo que debe es por lo que te paro. –confeso ronco quitando suavemente su mano y poniéndola frente a su rostro besándola con suavidad y Sakura no pudio evitar enternecerse por el gesto.

Beso nuevamente sus labios en un beso apasionado y hambriento que ella respondió gustosa. Mientras que uno de los dedos de la misma mano que acariciaba su clítoris bajo un poco adentrándose con lentitud en su cavidad sacándole un jadeo a ella, sentía algo de incomodidad ante el intruso, pero al poco rato sintió placer y más cuando Sasuke con su pulgar seguía acariciándole el clítoris.

El pelinegro rompió el beso cuando la falta de aire le hizo falta, pero nada más la recupero un poco y la volvió a besar, comenzaba a hacerse adicto a esos labios.

Su mano libre siguió nuevamente a uno de los senos de ella comprobando nuevamente que cavia perfectamente en su mano, la cual empezó a mover masajeándolo.

El pelinegro siguió con sus caricias sin dejar de besarle los labios, cada que rompía el beso los volvía a unir a los de ella en un beso más apasionado. Cuando la sintió lo suficiente húmeda saco su dedo y llevo esa misma mano a su pene guiándolo a la entrada de la chica rozándole un poco el clítoris, por lo que Sakura rompió el beso para gemir con fuerza.

El pelinegro guio su pene a la entrada justo en el momento que la volvía a besar y con lentitud fue adentrando su pene hasta que sintió el himen y empujo con fuerza traspasándolo y Sakura volvió a romper el beso cuando de su garganta salió un pequeño gritillo de dolor.

-Lo siento. –dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin moverse esperando que ella se acostumbre a la invasión.

-No te disculpes, eso tenía que pasar. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida y Sasuke cerró sus ojos besándole las pequeñas gotas de lagrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de ella.

Sakura estaba enternecida ante lo tierno que estaba siendo con ella, sentía que lo amaba más y su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

La peli-rosa llevo sus manos a las mejillas del pelinegro y lo guio a sus labios ahora siendo ella la que comenzara el beso, esta vez fue lento y dulce. Ambos se saboreaban. Entre el beso Sakura movió sus caderas indicándole que podía moverse y así lo hizo Sasuke.

El pelinegro jamás había sentido esa clase de placer, el estar dentro de ella era una sensación única que estaba seguro solo sentiría con esa mujer. Entre las embestidas no dejaban de besarse, ya que cada que rompían el beso volvían a juntar sus labios como si de imanes se tratara.

Sasuke comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas más profundas. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y sin proponérselo apretó mas su sexo envolviendo mas el pene del chico con sus húmedas paredes, provocándole más placer.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Sakura rompiendo el beso cuando sintió el orgasmo invadirla.

-¡Sakura! –gruño el pelinegro sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el vientre derramándose dentro de ella. –te amo. –dijo avergonzado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, finalmente se lo pudo decir, más la vergüenza que sentía no lo dejaba mirarla a los ojos.

Sasuke aun estaba dentro de ella y trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras que Sakura estaba algo sorprendida al haberlo oído decir esas palabras que siempre soñó escuchar de él mas nunca creyó que pasaría.

Después de unos segundos una sonrisa llena de calidez adorno su rostro y llevo una de sus manos para acariciarle el pelo.

-Yo también te amo. –susurro y Sasuke aun escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella y sonrío levemente de forma sincera.

_-(¿Cuántas de estas sonrisas me has sacado Sakura?)_ –fue su pensamiento mientras movía suavemente su cadera para sacar su flácido miembro sacándole un gemido a ella. –entonces ¿Cuándo traemos tus cosas para que te instales en mi departamento?— pregunta sin mirarle el rostro sabiendo que ella había ensanchado los ojos sorprendida.

-¿así es como me pides que vivamos juntos? –pregunta con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si. –dice dándole un leve beso en el cuello y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

-Si me ayudas podríamos hacerlo mañana. –dijo divertida y ahora fue el turno de Sasuke en sorprenderse, mas ella no lo vio.

-Cuenta con eso. –dijo para después volverle a dar un beso en el cuello y Sakura rio levemente.

* * *

Se habían quedado dormidos después de esa apasionada entrega de ambos, en estos momento la única que se encontraba plácidamente dormida era Sakura, ya que Sasuke se había despertado hace una hora y se había puesto a preparar algo de comer para ambos.

Poco a poco la peli-rosa comenzó a despertarse, pero cuando tenía los ojos abiertos y no reconoció del todo el lugar se asusto sentándose haciendo que la cobija que la tapaba resbalara sintiendo un poco de frio, por lo que bajo la mirada notando que estaba desnuda haciendo que se sonrojara y lo hizo más cuando recordó porque estaba así y lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero qué pena! –dijo tocándose sus mejillas sintiéndolas calientes.

Busco con la mirada a Sasuke, pero al no verlo se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaban sus ropa poniéndose las bragas. Estaba por ponerse otra prenda cuando miro el closet del pelinegro.

-¡Kya! Siempre he querido ponerme una de sus camisas y no creo que le importe si lo hago. –dijo para sí misma.

-No me va importar. –dijo una voz ronca atrás de ella asustándola, por lo que volteo rápidamente viendo a Sasuke vestido con una camisa holgada y una pantalón de pijama, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mirándola divertido provocando que ella se sonrojara más. –creo que se te verán mejor que a mí, aunque así como estas te vez mucho mejor. –dijo bajando su mirada deteniéndola en sus senos desnudos.

-¡No me mires así pervertido! –dijo molesta y apenada tapándose sus senos con sus brazos.

-Pero si ya te he visto toda mujer. –dijo mirándola como si fuera obvio y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada para después correr al closet de él y tomar una camisa poniéndosela rápidamente dejando ver que le quedaba grande y larga cubriéndole hasta debajo de los glúteos. –insisto, te veías mejor como estabas antes, pero después podrías pescar un resfriado. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Y yo insisto en que eras más agradable cuando solo hablabas con monosílabas. –dijo con burla y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa de forma divertida.

-Lo tendré en mente, por lo pronto vamos que la comida esta lista. –dijo dando media vuelta y haciéndole una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera.

-Que mono, preparaste la cena. –dijo emocionada siguiéndolo.

-Qué más podía hacer si mi mujer estaba dormida como una roca que por más que intente me fue difícil despertar para que me haga la cena. –dijo metiéndose con ella y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –hasta te hice el amor mientras dormida y tu ni enterada. –mintió con diversión mirando hacia atrás de reojo notando como se sonrojaba y apretaba los puños molesta. –para ser ninja no tienes los sentidos muy activados. –como le encantaba molestarla pensaba que se veía tan linda con esas muecas de enojo.

-¡Sasuke! –gruño molesta.

-¿Dónde quedo el Sasuke-kun?

-Si sigues molestando te meteré el Sasuke-kun donde no te da el sol. –dijo amenazante y Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno, siéntate en el sillón comeremos ahí. –dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina, ya dejándola de molestar, sabía que no le podía meter el nombre por ahí pero sabía que usaría alguna cosa para reemplazarlo y cumplir su amenaza.

Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones, rato después entro Sasuke con una bandeja llena de comida para ambos y bebidas, acomodo todo en la mesa de centro y terminando se fue entrando a la habitación ante la mirada extrañada de la chica ya que ni siquiera hablo, pero así como se fue Sasuke regreso y le aventó algo que le cayó en la piernas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta tomando la caja envuelta en papel llamativo.

-Tu regalo de navidad. –dijo apenado y sin mirarla.

Sakura sonrío levemente sabiendo que aun faltaba para media noche, pero si él se lo quiso dar ahorita no iba decir nada más. Sin soltar el obsequio se puso de pie y se lanzo a los brazos del chico pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y este apoyando un pie atrás pudo sostenerse para que ninguno cayera.

-Gracias. –dijo estampando sus labios con los del sorprendido pelinegro, que al sentirla reacciono y le respondió el beso tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Teme espero que ya no estés moles…! El rubio se quedo con la frase en la boca ya que al abrir la puerta se topo con la escena de esos dos besándose y su amiga vistiendo solo una camisa de su amigo.

Kakashi que estaba alado de Naruto sonrío de forma traviesa y Sai tenía la mandíbula igual de desencajada que el rubio y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura y Sasuke rompieron el beso ante el grito del rubio y al voltear hacia la puerta y ver a sus tres compañeros de equipo ahí viéndolos se sonrojaron todos.

-Te dije que estarían practicando como hacer pequeños Uchiha. –dijo Kakashi divertido. – ¡vamos Sai! ¡paga! –dijo extendiéndole la mano. Sai reacciono y resignado saco unos billetes de su bolsillo para dárselos. –eso te enseña a no dudar de la sabiduría de un pervertido. –dijo contando los billetes.

-Tiene mucha razón Kakashi-san, aprendí que lo que dice en los libros que leí donde dice que según cuando empieza el noviazgo van a una cita y no a la cama es mentira. –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-¡Teme como osaste a pervertir a mi Sakura-chan! –grita molesto el rubio.

-¡Como que tu Sakura-chan idiota! –grita molesto Sasuke remplazando su pena por furia.

-¡Pues si! ¡es mi Sakura-chan! –dijo el rubio molesto dejando las bolsas donde llevaba los regalos en el piso.

-¡Ya quisieras dobe! –dijo con arrogancia. – ¿ves esto? –pregunta apuntando una marca roja que la muy avergonzada Sakura tenía en el cuello. –es la marca de propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo arrogante y Sakura paso de vergüenza a molestia.

-¡No soy un objeto par de idiotas!—grita molesta tomando el brazo a Sasuke y usando su súper fuerza para estamparlo contra el rubio, ambos con los ojos en forma de espiral cayeron al piso con Sakura´s vestidas de sexy Sata Claus volando en sus cabezas mientras que la verdadera Sakura respiraba agitada mirándolos molesta. – ¿y ustedes porque están aquí? –pregunta furiosa mirando a los otros dos chicos, que se estremecieron asustados.

-Pues veníamos a festejar noche buena con ustedes, y al no encontrarte en tu casa pues te buscamos aquí e incluso trajimos todo para festejar juntos. –dijo Kakashi con inocencia levantando la caja de pastel que tenía en una de sus manos y Sai asintió poniendo frente a él una bolsa de regalos como escudo para darle más credibilidad a su historia. –por cierto Sakura, lindo atuendo. –dijo Kakashi divertido.

Sakura enrojeció de la pena y tomando lo primero que encontró que resulto ser uno de los sillones se los aventó, pero Kakashi se puso atrás de Sai usándolo como escudo y así el sillón le dio de lleno al pelinegro que se desmayo haciéndole compañía a los otros dos.

-Bueno, cenemos nosotros dos. –dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano libre, pero no supo cómo o cuando su alumna había tomado esos kunai que ahora lo tenía pegado a la pared clavados en su ropas.

Sakura se acero y tomo el pastel cerrando la puerta dejando a los dos desmayados y a Kakashi pegado en la pared y se fue a la cocina llevándose también lo que Sasuke preparo para comer, ya que tenía hambre.

-Sakurita al menos déjame comer un poquito, mira que no he comido en todo el día. –dijo llorando Kakashi. –prometo no decir nada más para burlarme… es mejor celebrar en compañía que dejaste de ser virgen, digo la navidad. –se corrigió rápidamente al ver a Sakura con ojos de poseída asomarse por el marco de la cocina.

-Comeré sola. –dijo regresando a la cocina.

-Tan enojona como Tsunade-sama. –dijo Kakashi resignado.

-¿dijo algo sensei? –se oye furiosa desde la cocina.

-¡Qué buen provecho! –dijo sonriendo nervioso y con una cascada de lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla. –mejor me hubiera dejado noquear así no me aburría.

**Fin**

**wola!**

**mi primer one-shot jojojojo nunka me habia animado a hacer uno, jejeje**

**es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes mis keridos lectores ^^ spero de todo corazon ke les haya gustado y en especial ke se hayan divertido leyendolo ^^**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**ESPERO KE SE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN Y SII ME REGALAN UN KAKASHI NO ME ENOJO JAJAJAJAJA**

**BESOTEES**

**KRISS**


End file.
